Heroes of Olympus: The Story of What Happened After Blood of Olympus
by pizzalovaaaaa
Summary: What goes on after the battle with Gaia ends? What happens between?: Percy, Annabeth, Jason, Piper, Leo, Calypso, Reyna, Nico (and Will), Hazel, Frank, Tyson and Ella! Find out here! (This sounds like an infomercial...) But I hope you enjoy...
1. Chapter 1: Leo

**This is what happened after Blood of Olympus, I personally didn't like the ending of Blood of Olympus, so I wrote my own ending. I mean, come on Rick Riordan, you said there'd be no cliffhangers! Anyway, hope you enjoy!  
>DISCLAIMER: I don't own any of the Heroes of Olympus characters, but I do own the plot (because I made it up)<strong>

**LEO I:**

I flew over the sea with Calypso clinging on to my back. It was a nice feeling, saving her and finally being able to be with her again. She was right, it had felt like forever. I hoped the others were okay, no, they were going to be okay. There was no need for hope. But i still did, regardless of what I tried to tell myself. We flew so far that Ogygia was just a small thing in the distance. I'm not sure whether it was possible to get Festus to navigate us to Camp Half Blood. I guess I'd have to navigate, but I was planning on stopping as soon as we saw land. So far we hadn't seen any at all.

"Festus? Buddy? Any chance you could take us to Camp Half Blood?" I asked.

He squeaked, he said he could try but there were no guarantees. I guess that's what happens when your dragon's half fried and his navigational system is screwed.

"What did he say?" Calypso asked.

"He said he could try," I replied.

"Oh," she said.

"Anywhere specific you want to go?" I asked her.

"I'll go wherever you go," she answered.

"All right," I replied.

We flew over the sea, it was the parts of the ocean you'd call 'the middle of nowhere'. I wish we could get there faster. I think I fell asleep or something like that, I don't blame myself; rising back from the dead is tiring! I re-dreamt about the whole scene of defeating Gaia, but then I dreamt that she came back to life again. And we were all totally screwed. Calypso shook me awake and when I woke up, thank goodness she did. I couldn't take any more of that dream. I could see Camp Half Blood, now. There is was on Long Island. Just sitting there; almost untouched. It obviously wasn't, but boy would it be great to get home and take a long shower.

"Is that it, down there?" Calypso asked.

"Yeah! That's it! WOOOOOOO! WHO'S BACK?! I AM! I SURVIVED THE DEAD AND FOUND MY SUPER HOT BABE! I'M BACK BABY!" I yelled for everyone to hear, I wouldn't have been surprised if people in China heard me. I don't think anyone could hear me, I didn't see anyone moving from what I could see.

"Calm down Leo!" Calypso said.

"Sorry, just got a bit excited," I said.

"I can see," she retorted.

I didn't talk for a few moments. And boy, did it feel good to be alive again. It felt even better to be with Calypso, even now the pachinko balls were still buzzing around inside of me. Although, I knew I couldn't stay forever at Camp Half Blood.

"So, I'm guessing you don't want to stay forever at Camp Half Blood?" I asked.

"I want to see the world," she said. "I want to enjoy my freedom."

"That can be arranged. First I'll have to fix Festus, but it can still be arranged. Where exactly do you want to go?" I asked her.

"I would like to see all of Europe, heard it's nice there. I especially want to see Greece and see how that's changed, and also Australia. Heard it's very pretty there," she told me.

"I'll take you where you wanna go," I said. "Hey! We're almost here!"

"YO EVERYONE! GUESS WHO IT IS?! IT'S ME, LEO VALDEZ! I'M BACK FROM THE DEAD!" I yelled.

"Leo!" Calypso scolded again.

"Sorry," I apologized.

Some people came running out of their rooms and crowded around. I'm pretty sure I saw Piper and Jason come out. But it could just be my mind playing tricks on me. I landed my dragon and, yep I was right, Piper and Jason came rushing over. Camp Half Blood was in good shape. Everything had been repaired, which scared me. What if I'd been gone for two years?

"Leo!" Piper said and gave me a big hug. "You're alive!"

"That's right beauty queen," I told her.

"Are you sure you're not some spirit thing?" she asked.

"Last time I checked I wasn't," I said.

"Well, good! You scared us all! Nico even said you were dead... how exactly are you alive? And why are you covered in soot? And what is the disgusting smell?" she asked and blocked her nose with her fingers.

"Okay, I'll answer those. One, Hazel used the mist to make another serum look like that physicians cure serum-y thing, so I drank that and I'm alive again. Two, I'm covered in soot because I died from an explosion. And three, that disgusting smell would be me," I explained.

Jason just stood there, dumbfounded.

"Wait, so if you came back from the dead, does that mean Octavian will be coming back anytime soon?" Jason asked.

"That's what you ask me? No, 'Leo you're alive!' or 'Leo you're awesome!' you ask me that?" I said, unimpressed. "Well, he didn't have a physicians cure, so no I don't think he'll be coming back."

"Then it's good to have you back!" Jason said and gave me a hug that was so hard I thought I was going to explode.

Percy and Annabeth came running over.

"Leo!" they both said together. Annabeth came and gave me a bone cracking hug. Percy waited and gave me a huge hug, too.

"You're alive! Oh my gods, you're here!" she shrieked.

"Dude! You're alive! You're not dead! And we can touch you without you melting! You know you smell really bad, right?" Percy said.

"Yeah I know," I said.

"Now, I'm glad we've welcomed you back but now we get to take turns strangling you for leaving us!" Percy said.

"You know, there's really no need," I said.

I needed a distraction and Calypso had been silent the entire time. She seemed kind of shy at the moment.

"Hey, this is Calypso," I introduced.

"I remember you," Percy said. "I'm sorry I left you stranded."

"That's okay, I got saved eventually," she said and kissed me on the cheek.

"Hi, I've heard lots about you," Jason said and shook her hand.

"Wait, what? How?" I asked him, I barely ever talk about Calypso.

"You know you talk in your sleep, right?" Jason teased.

I turned a bright shade of red. I looked over at Calypso who was also blushing. At least she looked cute when she blushed, I looked like a weird tomato. I again needed to change the subject.

"How long was I gone?" I asked.

"A month or so," Annabeth said.

"That long? I only just found Calypso today... or was it yesterday? Anyway, I guess Ogygia's time made everything confusing," I said.

"Well, time on Ogygia is difficult. Leo said he was only gone for a few weeks, but to me it felt like forever," Calypso explained.

"Where's Frank and Hazel?" I asked.

"They broke up," Percy said.

"They did?" I asked, very surprised.

"Haha, no they didn't. Frank's here for some conference thing with Reyna and they're discussing with Chiron events and stuff between the two camps. Hazel is visiting Nico at the moment," Percy explained.

"Speaking of Nico, there's a new couple," Piper said, excitedly.

"Who?" I asked.

"Will Solace and Nico," she replied.

"Nico's gay?" I asked.

Everyone nodded.

"He had a crush on me for a while, actually," Percy laughed.

"You miss so much when you're dead," I said.

Everyone shared a laugh, even Calypso.

"Come on, screw Chiron's meeting. You're going to see Frank and Hazel and then we're going to throw a party, because you're here," Jason said.

"Calypso, do you mind if I spend a little time with my friends?" I asked.

"Of course, I'll take a walk around," she said and kissed me.

"I'll see you later," I said.

We all walked over to the big house. Annabeth took me in, she told me to wait by the doorframe, but not be seen.

"Excuse me, Chiron?" she asked.

"Annabeth, I'm in a meeting," he said.

"It's okay Chiron, what is it Annabeth?" I heard Frank ask.

"There's someone here I think you'd like to see," she said.

"Who would that be?" Reyna asked.

"Me! I'm back, baby!" I jumped out.

"Leo!" Frank, Chiron and Reyna all said together.

Frank jumped out of his seat and ran over to me and gave me a man hug. Chiron trotted over and shook my hand and welcomed me back. Reyna gave me a hug, even though I barely knew her.

"I think that we can call this meeting to an end, for now. We have to find Hazel and Nico," Frank said. "They're gonna want to see you."

"Come on lets go!" Annabeth said.

We walked over to the Hades' cabin, where Nico and Hazel were talking on the roof.

"Yo! Nico, Hazel! Guess who's back!?" I shouted.

They immediately looked up and started moving. Hazel was the first to reach me.

"Leo! Oh my gods! You're here! We thought you were dead! Nico sensed it! Who cares?! You're here!" she hugged me, another bone crushing hug.

"Leo, wow. You're not dead. You're not dead... I don't understand it... I sensed your death, you took the physicians cure, right?" he asked.

"Yeah, Festus injected it into me. Ugh, horrible stuff," I said.

"Wow, I can't believe you're here," Hazel said.

"Yeah, me neither," I agreed.

* * *

><p><strong>So that's it. I was trying to get it to be a one-shot, but I was gonna do a '10 days later' and have every main(ish) character have a part. Then I was gonna have a '10 months later' and do the same thing and then have a '10 years later' thing and then be done with it. I realized a bit through trying to do the '10 days later' part that I still had to do 6 more parts, (I had done Percy, Annabeth and Leo) then I debated on whether to cut Percy's part out because it was similar to Annabeth's part but I decided I shouldn't. So I decided to post this, should be more coming soon (This is taking me forever)<strong>

**- pizzalovaaaaa**


	2. Chapter 2: 10 Days Later

**_10 DAYS LATER:_**

**LEO II:**

Today was the day that I was going to take on the world with Calypso. After about a week of partying with my friends, we decided we'd leave and see the world. But boy, was it good to take a shower the day that I arrived. I couldn't wait to see the world with her. Well, I've already seen some of the world, but I'd do it all again for Calypso. We first planned on going to Mexico, as I haven't been there since I was very young, then Europe, and then to Asia (I've always wanted to go to China and stuff) and then we'll go on a safari in Africa. Afterwards, I planned on going to South America and after that Australia! I couldn't wait to go with her. It'll just be me and her. I found her waiting by Festus with everyone. It took me a while to fix Festus. I think Calypso was getting a little annoyed by staying here, I spent three days fixing Festus and then I hung out with my friends a lot. I kind of left her alone and she didn't know anyone here. But now, I was going away with her and we weren't coming back for a long time. We were gonna have romantic walks on the beaches of Mexico and have romantic dinners in France, it's gonna be amazing. Holy Hephaestus! What's happening to me? I'm turning into a love sick puppy! I'd consider myself way more manly than a puppy. I hugged everyone goodbye and helped Calypso onto Festus.

"I'll see you soon guys! I'll send some postcards, can't guarantee anything. I'll try to Iris message you when I can," I said.

"Bye!" everyone shouted.

"Festus, to Mexico," I told him.

_Creak?_ _he asked._

"Yep, non-stop all the way to Mexico, I've added a few upgrades so you could probably fly from here to Australia if you tried," I said.

Calypso wrapped her arms around my waist and kissed my cheek.

"Goodbye everyone!" I shouted.

Festus lifted up into the air and soon enough we could barely see Camp Half Blood.

"We should be reaching Mexico in a few hours, Calypso," I told her. after about fifteen minutes of flying.

She didn't respond.

"Calypso?" I turned around and looked at her. "You feeling okay? You haven't said anything since we—"

"I love you," she cut me off. "I know we barely know each other, and that I'm probably insane but—"

I cut her off with a kiss.

"I love you, too," I said and I kissed her again, but more passionately.

_Creak! _Festus said_. _I rolled my eyes.

"What did he say?" Calypso asked.

"He's asking whether he's gonna have to put up with our PDA for the whole trip," I laughed.

"Well, he's just going to have to live with it," Calypso said and kissed me again.

**ANNABETH III:**

I held Percy's hand as Leo and Calypso sailed to Mexico. We both said our goodbyes to everyone before we left. I was happy for him. Percy and I had already started senior year together, it was hard but I loved it. We came here to say hi, we're on fall break at the moment so we could stay for a week and then go back. It was a nice surprise to see Leo, but Calypso kind of got me paranoid. I was worried she'd get mad at Percy for not saving her or mad at me for being the reason that Percy left in the first place. I couldn't wait to start college, though. It was going to be amazing. New Rome looked so much nicer than Camp Half Blood (don't tell Chiron I said that) We had started school only a few days after battle, geez we looked like real outcasts. The hardest part was coming up for a story for all our injuries. In the end, we made up a story about totally disastrous camping, which was part true if you count Camp Half Blood as a camping sight. Percy and I would be leaving Camp Half Blood today, to go back to our school in New York. Then in ten months we'll graduate and go to college. I'm going to study architecture and I'm not sure what Percy wants to do.

"Percy, I think we have to go now," I said.

We were going to meet up with Sally and Paul (Percy's parents) tonight for dinner before we go back to school. Percy hasn't seen them in ages so we figured we should have dinner with them.

"I know, surprisingly I think I'm gonna miss this place more," he admitted.

"Me too, but we can come during winter break," I said.

"And then during spring break," Percy said.

"And then for the whole summer," I said.

"Yeah, lets go," Percy said.

"We'll be late for dinner, otherwise," I said.

We walked over to the car and got in. Percy was driving, I couldn't drive very well in New York traffic. I gave Percy a kiss on the cheek and then we headed off into the big city.

**PERCY IV:**

I couldn't wait to see my Mum again. Paul, too of course. It'd been so long since I'd seen her, and I felt kind of guilty that I hadn't made much effort to contact her throughout the months that I was sailing on the Argo II or when I remembered who she was. But I guess it didn't matter now, I was going to go see her. The school year had been great so far and I couldn't wait to graduate. I'd been getting straight B's with the help of Annabeth, but hey, better than an F, right? I wanted to get a degree in something, I was thinking of being a marine biologist and Poseidon could probably help me a lot if he wanted to. I was also considering helping out marine animals that had been caught in traps and stuff. It's not like they could hurt me that much, okay maybe a shark could but I'm pretty sure I could talk to it. So I guess I'd get a degree in veterinary services or something. I wanted to see Tyson sometime soon, I heard he and Ella were making progress on trying to reconstruct the Sibylline Books. Rachel had ditched doing that and she had gotten her powers back but she was on vacation with her Dad at the beach someplace. I didn't really want to deal with anymore prophecies lately. I'd already been part of two of them, I think that's enough for one lifetime.

"Do we need to get dressed up for dinner tonight?" I asked.

"Yes, Seaweed Brain," she replied.

She hasn't called me that in a while.

"Okay then, Wise Girl," I teased, I hadn't called her that in a while either.

She gave me a friendly punch in the arm and then a kiss on the cheek.

"You know, next year is going to be the best," she said.

"I know, There'll be no monsters around," I said.

"No prophecies we have to follow," she said.

"Well, we don't know that for certain," I said.

"It'll be perfect," she said.

"You're perfect," I told her.

"I love you, Percy," she smiled and kissed me on the cheek.

"Love you too, Wise Girl," I smiled.

**JASON V:**

All this work with getting new cabins and shrines and stuff for every single god was hard work. But, it was worth it. I was going back and forth from camp to camp and I was constantly seeing Hazel and Frank at Camp Jupiter and seeing Piper at Camp Half Blood. I walked past Piper, I wished I could say hi to her but I had to meet up with Iris to discuss what her cabin/shrine would look like. Some gods wanted cabins and others wanted shrines, so that'd mean that I'd have to design another building to put all the shrines in. Piper saw me walk past and ran over to me, I guess I could talk for a minute. Besides, I wanted to ask her out on a date sometime. I realized earlier today that we'd never officially gone on a date, I guess that's what happens when you're busy trying to save the world from Gaia.

"Hey," Piper said and kissed me on the cheek. "I feel like we haven't seen or talked to each other in ages."

"I know, me too. It's just that I've been so busy with this whole project of mine. And you've been busy restoring the camp, which looks awesome by the way," I told her.

"Thanks," she smiled and paused for a moment. "So I was wondering... see, my Dad has this dinner on tonight and he invited me and told me that I should bring someone. So, I want to bring you because we've never actually been on a proper date isn't really a date, though. But, if you wanted to we could go see a movie or something afterwards. But you'd have to wear a suit or something because it's a dinner party thing and I'm not sure if you'd really want to go, but it'd be tons better if you were there."

"I can't believe you doubted the fact that I'd want to go," I said.

"I thought you might be busy with another shrine/cabin interview thing," she said.

"I'd drop that if it meant I could spend the night with you," I said.

"So you're coming, right?" she asked.

"Of course I will," I said.

"That's great! You do have a suit right?" she asked.

"Does a dress shirt, nice pants and dress shoes count?" I asked.

"Uhh," she said.

"I have a tie, and maybe a sports coat, too," I said.

"Sure," she said and kissed me.

"Look, I gotta get going. I've got another Goddess to meet," I said.

"I love you, Jase," she said.

"Love you too, Pipes," I said, kissed her cheek and walked away.

**PIPER VI:**

"Wait! Jason!" I called.

He spun around and came running back.

"What it is?" he asked.

"Are you sure you have to go?" I asked.

I really missed being able to hang out with him all the time, I just wanted to spend some more time with him.

"I'm sorry Pipes, but I really have to go. She may not do another interview for a while," he told me.

"It's just that I feel like we're slipping apart, and that we don't spend enough time together," I told him.

"I know, Pipes. I know," he said

I waited a few moments, he started to turn around and go to the meeting.

"Would it be totally outrageous if I joined your project?" I asked, his eyes immediately lit up and he smiled.

I don't know where that idea came from, but I figured why not?

"Of course it would, but why?" he asked.

"Well, I think it's an interesting project. Also, I think that it'd be a way to spend more time together. And you'd get the project done in half the time," I said.

"Do you really mean that?" he asked.

"Of course I do, what part of it should I work on?" I asked.

"I think you'd be best at the designing. I haven't really started on it yet, all I've got is a list of things each God and Goddess wants in their cabin or shrine," he said.

"Okay," I said.

"Come on, we better go," he said. "Or else we'll be late."

"Which God is it today?" I asked.

"Goddess, actually," he corrected. "We're meeting up with Iris. She said she's busy every other day besides today with advertising and campaigning for her all organic food, or something like that."

"Well, there's going to be a lot of rainbows on that cabin or shrine," I said.

"Yeah, and I was thinking we could have a little water fountain where you can cast free Iris messages... although it's just a though," he said.

"It's a great idea," I said and kissed him on the cheek.

Jason looked down at his watch.

"Oh shoot, we'll be late if we don't hurry!" he said.

"Okay, lets go," I said and we ran off together.

**NICO VII:**

I grabbed a pile of blankets from my dorm room, and walked into the forest. I had just left Hazel, who was now leaving to go back to Camp Jupiter. Will told me to meet him in the forest, not exactly sure what for. He just left a note that said 'Meet me in the forest just before sunset and bring blankets - Will'. Surprisingly, I was actually happy for once in my life. I was really surprised when Will told me he was gay. I had been crushing on him for a little bit back then. I got really excited on the inside and almost asked him out on the spot. I didn't though, but somehow I now wish I did. I wouldn't have mattered, though, as he asked me out the next day. I still laugh at that even though it was only two weeks ago. I told him 'I'll think about it' and I ran back to my cabin and had a happy dance. Which was a very strange feeling; I found him an hour later and told him yes, that I'd go out with him. Surprisingly, he's actually pretty romantic. And that was probably the most girly thing I've ever said. We went out to dinner and then for a walk on the beach a few nights ago, then I kissed him for the first time. I'm finally happy with who I am, and it feel awesome, which is weird. As I went a little deeper into the forest, I saw Will sitting on a rock in a clearing of the forest.

"Will?" I asked.

"Nico, you're here," he turned around and said.

"What exactly are we doing here?" I asked.

"Well, I was told here was the best place to gaze at stars," he said.

"Where's the 'but'?" I asked.

"No 'buts' yet," he said.

"That sounds weird," I told him.

"You know what I mean," he replied.

"You do realize we're in New York, right?" I asked him.

"Yeah, so?" he asked.

"New York's pretty polluted, are you sure the stars will be very visible?" I asked.

"Oh, right. Well if we hurry we can see the sunset by the beach and have blankets," he said.

"Okay, come on. Lets go," I said.

He took my hand and we ran as fast as we could to the beach. I don't recommend running in a forest, you're bound to fall over or trip. I tripped several times, but somehow I didn't fall over. We finally made it to the beach and the sun was just about to go down. We found a nice spot and we sat down. He put his arm around me and we 'snuggled' together. The word 'snuggled' kind of sounded too girly. But, it was really the only word that described what we were doing right now. Honestly, this was great. Why didn't I have a crush on Will instead of Percy? Will was so much better than Percy. For starters, he's gay and he actually likes me. He's cuter, smarter (but lets face it, that doesn't take much) and he's so much nicer. Honestly, to me, life was kind of... perfect. I never thought I'd admit that, but it is. We watched the sun slowly go down, and I had to say it was quite nice.

"So..." Will said as soon as the sun was fully down.

"So?" I asked.

"Do you wanna go on another date sometime?" Will asked.

"We're already on a date, why think about the next one?" I asked.

"I don't know, you're kind of hard to please," he said.

"That's true. I don't know, we could visit a graveyard?" I suggested, but I knew that was a terrible idea.

"Now, that's just depressing. Come on, there must be something you like," Will insisted.

"When I was trying to get the Athena Parthenos here, I we stopped in Pompeii and saw Mt. Vesuvius," I said.

"Yeah, because that's really close by," he said sarcastically.

"We could shadow travel there," I suggested.

"You are not shadow traveling around the world again," he warned.

"It wouldn't be so bad this time. It'd just be you and me, no Parthenos and only two people instead of three," I tried.

"No, I'm not letting you do that again," he said.

"Fine, we won't," I agreed.

"Good," he said.

I kissed him. I didn't know what else to say so I just kissed him. I kind of like kissing him, not that I'd ever tell that to anyone. I don't know what he'd had to eat, but whatever it was tasted gross. The weird thing is, that I didn't mind that he tasted bad; I just wanted to kiss him. He pulled away after what seemed like only a few moments.

"We should go, it's getting late. Dinner will probably be served soon," he said.

"Okay, come on, lets go to dinner," I said, grabbed the blankets and stood up. He took my hand and we walked back to the cabin area.

**HAZEL IIX:**

Frank, Reyna and I were on our way back from Camp Half Blood, to Camp Jupiter. We flew by a carriage drawn by a pegasus, and we were all extremely tired. I don't exactly know why we were all so tired, maybe it's just way more crazy at Camp Half Blood than it is back at Camp Jupiter. It was going to be a while before we got there, it takes about seven hours by pegasus to get there. It's been three hours since we left and Reyna is already asleep. I don't know why we couldn't take Arion instead. He'd be a lot faster than this. But, I guess it had to do with the fact that Frank would get super queasy from the horse. And he definitely couldn't fly all that way. I smiled at Frank, he's almost asleep. He's holding me in his arms and he's got his head back and his mouth open. He looked really cute like that. I should probably go to sleep too. Tomorrow was probably going to be another big day. Although the time that I had just spent at Camp Half Blood was a little crazy, it was really good to see Leo again. I will say that I don't feel as guilty for letting him sacrifice himself for Calypso. Calypso seemed really nice, but she kind of seemed uncomfortable around everyone. I don't really blame her, though. I'd be scared too. I snuggled into Frank and tried to let myself fall asleep. I wanted to dream, but dreams are really bad for demigods. Why couldn't we have normal dreams just about stuff we randomly think about in our sleep? I focused on falling asleep. It was kind of hard, especially in a flying carriage. I kind of noticed that Frank smelled nice for once. Well, I don't think we really had time on our journey to save the world to really take care of ourselves. Had he always smelt like that? Or had he just smelled like that today? Oh gods, I need to sleep. And soon enough I found myself inside another dream. Darn! I dreamt that the camp was totally fine. Everything was going well and nothing was wrong. Well, that's good.

**REYNA IX:**

I woke up and the carriage was shaking. Something wasn't right. I felt my ears pop. Oh gods, we were losing altitude. I had warned Hazel earlier to remember to give the pegasus water and food when I'm asleep. Obviously she forgot. I looked over at her, she was peacefully snuggling with Frank in her sleep. I rolled my eyes at them. I would have to wake her and Frank up, fast. I quickly shook Hazel awake.

"Huh? What?" she asked, still half asleep.

"You forgot to feed the Pegasus! Now we're falling, they're too tired to go on!" I shouted over the noise on the wind.

Frank didn't even stir.

"Oh no! I did? I thought I did, I'm so sorry," she apologised.

"Just wake up Frank, we'll have to get him to turn into a dragon or something for the rest of the flight," I said.

"How long do we have to go?" she asked.

"About an hour, can he do it for that long?" I asked.

"Yeah, he can!" she said and started to try and shake Frank awake. He still didn't stir.

"Try pinching him, punching him or something," I suggested.

"No! I'm not going to hit him," she said.

I rolled my eyes at her.

"Fine then I'll do it," I said.

I gave a real hard punch. This time he woke up.

"Oww! What was that for— oh gods! We're falling! What did I do?" he panicked.

"You didn't do anything, Hazel forgot to feed the horses. We need you to turn into a dragon, can you do that in mid-air?" I asked.

"Yeah, just hold on a sec," he said.

"You'll also need to be able to hold a Pegasus," I told him.

He rolled his eyes and then jumped out of the carriage into the air. Hazel squealed a little, obviously hoping he didn't get hurt. He came back up moments later as a fully sized dragon. He grabbed the pegasus and held onto it with his feet. He leveled his body with the carriage so Hazel and I could get on. Hazel got on first, and then me second.

"Good job Frank, you're doing great!" Hazel said.

I don't think Frank could reply was he was in dragon form. Hazel fell asleep again, but I knew it was my duty to navigate Frank and make sure he didn't fall asleep like our pegasus did. In fact the pegasus was asleep while being held by his feet. That must be one tired pegasus.

**FRANK X:**

Being a dragon kind of sucked. Although, at least it was only for an hour and not seven hours. Soon enough I could see the service tunnel that lead to Camp Jupiter. Finally, home at last... well almost. I still couldn't believe that Leo was alive. And I felt less guilty about it now, Hazel said she did too. It was good having him back in general. I couldn't wait to get back home and sleep. I'm starting to get really tired, and being a dragon just made it all worse. I swooped down into the tunnel. I put down the pegasus and Reyna woke up Hazel and they both got off. I turned back into regular me. The night patrol opened the gates for us and we then went across the river and I now had almost fallen asleep. I walked into my cabin and flopped on the bed. I didn't even bother putting on different clothes I just flopped down. I didn't dream at all. And it was nice not dreaming, compared to when I was on the Argo II. I had so many dreams. I woke up to next morning to the bell for breakfast. I heard my stomach grumble. I'm pretty sure that today we were going to announce what events we were going to host and attend with Camp Half Blood. Chiron had come up with this great idea of us all playing capture the flag, annually once every year. We (Reyna, Chiron and I) decided that whoever won the coin toss would play in their own camp. Then whoever won would play in their own camp the next year and so on. I was honestly quite excited about the two camps bonding.

* * *

><p><strong>Okay, so that's my second chapter done! (well it's not really a chapter, but whatever) This took me for freaking ever! I worked on it all day and don't <strong>**get me wrong, it was fun but after a while I kind of ran out of ideas to write about. I'm sorry that Hazel's, Reyna's and Frank's chapter was so short, I would've like it longer but I wanted to finish it by 11pm (my time) and not have to do it the next day, so that I could work on the next chapter. I think that the reason Frank was so tired was because I really wanted to go sleep at that time and then post it in the morning or something. Also I was thinking about things the Rick Riordan should've done in Blood of Olympus, and he should've added chapters for Frank, Hazel, Percy and Annabeth. And I get why not to give Percy and Annabeth their own chapters (they had sooooooo many chapters in House of Hades) but at least give Frank and Hazel a turn. Geez! Anyway, hope you enjoyed this and I'll get the '10 months later' thing out soon (hopefully). **

**- pizzalovaaaaa (I should probably change my username...)**


	3. Chapter 3: 10 Months Later

**10 MONTHS LATER:**

**ANNABETH XI:**

Percy and I had finally just graduated high school.I had graduated with straight As, Percy on the other hand had graduated with Bs and Cs, but it wouldn't really affect the fact that we're going to college in New Rome. Right now, we were driving to Camp Half Blood, we were gonna stay here for the summer and then move to New Rome two weeks before school starts. I'm not exactly sure what we're going to do during our time at Camp Half Blood, the only people there was Piper, Jason and Nico. We get postcards from Leo time to time and sometimes we've Iris messaged them. Hazel, Frank, Jason and Piper haven't really kept in tough that much. I guess it's because they're really busy. And since cell phones attract monsters, that makes it really hard to stay in touch with people.

"Percy, are we almost there?" I asked.

"I dunno, I've never really drive here before. It's normally been by boat or pegasus or even Frank," he said.

I chuckled when he said Frank, although I did wonder how he and Hazel were.

"Well, you would've had to have driven here sometime, right?" I asked.

"Oh yeah I did. I was twelve, and then I had to kill a minotaur, I think I still have the horn from that," he said.

"I remember that, you talked in your sleep," I said.

"You acted like you were totally unimpressed with the fact that I killed a minotaur," Percy said.

"It was pretty impressive for a first-timer," I said. "But I've seen better."

"Have you ever killed a minotaur when you were twelve?" Percy asked.

"I would have played capture the flag for about five years, so I didn't find it that impressive. And I was running away from tons of monsters on my way to Camp Half Blood," I explained.

"Well—" he started.

"I killed monsters with a hammer," I added.

"Okay I can't compete with that," Percy said.

I smiled.

"Hey, isn't the turn to go to Camp Half Blood?" I asked and pointed down the road.

"I don't know, I was trusting you for directions," he said.

"I think it is!" I exclaimed. I couldn't wait to get back to Camp Half Blood.

**PERCY XII:**

I drove the car down the highway and then turned at what looked like the road that led to Camp Half Blood. The road soon turned from barely any trees to a forest. Soon, through the forest I could see the big hill. I parked the car just outside the border. I really hope a monster doesn't come by and crush my car. I don't think Piper would agree to charmspeak a new car for me. And I don't think I could take a pegasus all around San Francisco once we get there. I would have to ask Chiron if we could take the car into camp, we had most of our stuff in there. Which wasn't really much, but I still needed that stuff. We got out of the car and started to walk up the hill. Jason and Piper spotted us and ran over.

"Hey, it's so great to see you!" Piper said giving us both a huge hug.

"I'm so glad you're here!" Jason said and joined the hug.

"Nice to see you too," I said.

"I know, it's been so long. Do you think we're allowed to take our car into camp?" Annabeth said.

"I don't know," Piper said.

"Yeah, you'll have to ask Chiron," Jason agreed.

"How long will you be staying?" Piper asked.

"For most of the summer," I said.

"Oh that's so awesome!" Piper exclaimed.

"Well, we better go see Chiron," I said. "I don't want my car to get crushed by monsters."

"Hey, before we go, have any more demigods shown up at camp?" Annabeth asked.

"Yeah, we had three new ones show up last month. They're on a quest at the moment," Jason said.

"Oh that's cool. Come on lets go," I said.

"Okay, we'll catch you later," Annabeth said and took my hand.

We walked over to the big house. Grover walked past.

"Grover!" I exclaimed.

"Percy! Annabeth" he exclaimed.

We ran up and hugged him.

"I haven't seen you in so long," he said.

"Yeah, I know. We're here for the whole summer," Annabeth said.

"That's awesome, look I'll see you around. I've gotta go rescue some demigods," he said.

"Yeah, see you soon," I said and he ran off.

He had grown a lot since I last saw him. He'd gotten a lot taller, and his horns clearly stuck out.

We walked up to the big house and I knocked on the door.

**JASON XIII:**

"We have almost finished meeting with all the Gods," I told Piper.

"Really? Wow, we just have to get all the designs done and then get the construction done," she said.

"It's not that easy, Pipes. Since most Gods and Goddesses wanted shrines, because they either don't want or have any children, we need to design a building to put all the shrines in. Also, we have to get that done at Camp Jupiter too. But, that shouldn't be too much of a problem, considering that they have really good builders over there. It's here I'm mostly concerned about," I said.

"Well, I got about three quarters of the designs done," she said.

"That's great, we should talk to Hazel and Frank about it," I said.

"Yeah, we haven't Iris messaged them in about two weeks," Piper said.

"They said they have room for more rooms and shrines," I said.

"They had better," Piper said. "We didn't interview over one hundred Gods and Goddesses for nothing."

"Yeah, I know. But maybe the Gods will settle down once we do," I said.

"I doubt it," she said.

"Yes, but I hope so," I said.

"How do you think Leo and Calypso are going?" she asked randomly.

"I don't know. We haven't spoken to them in a while. I'm sure they're getting on fine," I said.

"I hope so, I wish Leo stuck around a little longer after he came back from the dead," Piper said.

"Yeah, I know. It would be nice to hear from him a little more," I agreed.

"I get that he wanted to please Calypso, and I get that she just wanted to leave," Piper said. "But, at least let us know you're not dead."

I chuckled, she did have a point.

**PIPER XIV:**

"Come on, we should go and design a few more shrines. Hopefull they'll be done by next year at the least," Jason said.

It had been a lot of work. But, I'd gotten to spend heaps of time with Jason so it was totally worth it.

"We've asked every God and Goddess if they know anyone that we haven't got on our list," I said.

"Yeah, come on. We can work in my bunk, there's no one there," he said.

"I just thought of something. What about the God, Pegasus? Have we interviewed him?" I asked.

"We haven't, I couldn't get in touch. I can try and Iris message him again, but I'm not sure what I can do. He stays in hiding. Word is that Reyna met him, we could ask her about it," he said.

"Come on, lets go to your cabin and try and get this together," I said.

"Okay, come on," he said and took my hand.

Lacy came running up to us.

"Piper!" she said out of breath.

"Hey Lacy, what's up?" I asked.

"I uh..." she said so out of breath that you could barely understand her.

"Catch your breath," I told her and she walked with us.

She waited a few moments and caught her breath.

"Hazel, Reyna, Ella, Tyson and Frank are here," she said, still a little out of breath.

"They are? Why on such short notice?" Jason asked.

"Sorry, I'm not exactly sure," she explained.

"Okay, anything else?" I asked.

"They asked me to come and get you two, just go to the big house," Lacy said.

"Thanks Lacy, I'll talk to you later, okay?" I said.

She nodded and ran off to do something. What could Hazel, Reyna and Frank want right now? I thought that we'd planned some social events with Camp Jupiter. And why would they come on such short notice?

"Do you know why they're here?" I asked.

"No, I don't," he said with a confused face.

We had reached The Big House, Chiron was waiting at the gates for us.

"Good, you two are here. They're inside, with Percy and Annabeth," Chiron said.

"Okay, what's the news?" Jason asked.

"I think it's better if they tell you," Chiron said.

"Okay," I said.

We hurried inside. Rachel, Percy, Annabeth, Reyna, Tyson, Ella, Frank and Hazel were already waiting for us.

**HAZEL XV:**

Piper and Jason walked into the room and sat down. Oh gods, I couldn't even believe what we had found. I really didn't want it to be true.

"Okay, what have you found?" Jason asked.

I guess nobody wanted to have a nice greeting. I'm guessing that Chiron told them we were here. Everyone waited a few moments, everyone looked around the room, just waiting for someone to say something. I squeezed Frank's hand; I'm pretty sure even he was nervous about this.

"We think there might be a new prophecy," Reyna broke the silence.

"What?" Percy coughed.

"It's not certain, though," I confirmed.

"How do you know?" Annabeth asked.

"Books," Ella simply said. "Books, books, books."

"Ella was looking through some books," Tyson explained. "And she read out a verse, it was new and I thought it was possible."

"So then he brought it to me," Reyna said.

"And we took a look at it," Frank said.

"We're hoping it doesn't come true for a while," I said. "And with Octavian being dead, we brought it to Rachel."

"From what I've seen so far; it looks like a new prophecy," Rachel said.

"Well, we can't be sure," Reyna said. "Rachel hasn't said it yet."

"It's only a matter of time before I do," she said.

"Are we involved in it?" Percy asked. "Because I do not want to be in another prophecy, two is enough for one lifetime."

"Even one is enough for one lifetime," Annabeth agreed.

"What about Leo?" Piper asked. "He should know too."

"We're going to try and contact him later," Reyna said.

"Is there a chance that we're going to be in it again?" Percy asked.

"Not sure, but we doubt it," Reyna said.

"What is the prophecy?" Jason asked.

Rachel opened her mouth to say something.

"'Five demigods must win the war; to save the world and win the Gods'" Ella said for her.

"Yeah, that's the one," Rachel said.

"That's it? That doesn't say much," Percy said.

"Neither did the last one," I pointed out.

"What does 'Win with the Gods' even mean?" Piper asked.

"At least it's only five demigods this time," Jason said.

"That still could be us," Percy said.

"Percy, I highly doubt that you'll be in another prophecy," Rachel said.

"I hope so," Percy said.

"The rest of us do, too," Piper said.

I really hoped that I wasn't in the next prophecy, I had to agree with Annabeth being in one prophecy was enough for one lifetime. Well, two lifetimes in my case. I'm still worried that I would still go back to the Underworld. I noticed Frank hadn't said much, I gave his hand another squeeze and he just looked at me. He had a worried look on his face.

**FRANK XVI:**

I was kind of worried, what if the prophecy did include us? Hazel looked reassuringly at me. She seemed to not think so, and I hoped she was right. I didn't want to almost die again, I just wanted to live life.

"But it hasn't been said by Rachel, so it's not that close, right?" I asked.

"We're not sure," Reyna said.

"Well, I've been able to say things for quests, but I'm not sure about big prophecies," Rachel admitted.

"I really hope that this isn't in the near future," I said.

"I think I can say this for everyone, that we hope so too, Frank," Annabeth said.

Everyone nodded in agreement.

"So... now what?" Hazel asked. "It's not like we can do anything."

"I guess we just wait," Reyna said. "But we have to be prepared if anything happens in the meantime."

"Have the Gods been in contact, lately?" Hazel asked.

Everyone looked at Jason, he'd been working on his project.

"Minor Gods have, not sure about major Gods," Piper answered for him.

"How do you know?" I asked.

"Oh, I guess we forgot to tell you. I'm working with Jason on his project," Piper explained.

"Oh, sorry," I said.

"It's fine," she replied.

"So has anyone's parents kept in touch?" Hazel asked.

Everyone looked at Percy.

"Why is everyone looking at me?" Percy complained.

"Because your Dad actually likes you," Annabeth said.

"Your parents like you guys," Percy protested.

"Not as your Dad likes you," Annabeth replied.

"Our Dad," Tyson corrected.

I'd forgotten that he was here.

"You'd think after our last conversation they'd actually make an effort," Jason said.

"Well, to answer your question, no. I haven't heard from Dad," Percy said.

"That could be a sign," Rachel said.

"No! There are no signs! It's not going to happen yet!" Percy exclaimed.

"Percy's right, for now there are no proper signs, yet. Just keep an eye out, there's a chance it might be in the next generation," Reyna said calmly.

"We could try contacting Apollo," Piper suggested.

"As good as that idea is, I don't think it'll work," Jason said.

"He won't tell us," Rachel agreed.

"There's not really anything we can do about it," Annabeth said.

"We only came here for a meeting, we've got to get back soon," Reyna said.

"Why so soon?" Piper asked.

"Because Dylan is waiting for her," I teased and rolled my eyes.

"Who's Dylan?" Jason, Piper, Percy, Rachel, Tyson and Annabeth asked at the same time.

They giggled afterwards.

"Her boyfriend," Hazel and I rolled our eyes.

Reyna blushed a little.

**REYNA XVII:**

I felt myself blushing. Piper shot me a smile, I smiled back. Dylan was kind of perfect, even though we'd only been going out for a few weeks. He had dark brown hair and blue eyes, he had perfect abs and a killer smile. He was one of those mortals that could see through The Mist.

"He's mortal," I said.

Piper raised her eyebrows, I shot her a look that meant 'shut up' and she just rolled her eyes. She'd been shooting me looks all throughout the meeting.

"Does he know about Camp Jupiter?" Piper asked.

"Yes, he's one of those mortals that can see through The Mist," I said.

"Like me," Rachel said.

"And my Mum," Percy said.

"And I can bend The Mist," Hazel said proudly.

"Okay, well he can't do that," I said.

"Is the meeting over?" Jason asked.

"Yeah, I think so," Rachel said.

"Okay, well maybe I could stay for one night," I said.

"Sweet!" Frank exclaimed.

"I guess that means we're staying too," Tyson said.

"Travel is not good for harpies," Ella said.

She'd been pruning her feathers throughout the meeting, so she'd kept quiet. She flew up and then perched on Tyson's shoulder.

"I'm going to go see Rainbow!" Tyson said and bounced happily out of the room.

I chuckled a little at Tyson's enthusiasm, Rainbow was his beloved Hippocampus.

"We should have a girls night," Piper said to Annabeth, Hazel and I.

"I don't see why not," Annabeth said. "It's been ages since we've hung out."

"Yeah, it sounds great," Hazel said.

"Sure, I'll join," I said. "But first, I wanna say hi to Nico and maybe even Coach Hedge."

"Okay," Piper said.

"I'll catch you later guys," I said and walked out of the room.

I walked outside and went to the Hades' cabin. I knocked on the door.

"Reyna! I didn't know you'd be here," Nico said.

**NICO XVIII:**

It was a surprise to see Reyna at the door. I guess she was visiting Camp Half Blood, not sure what for though. She gave me a big hug, despite my attitude in life. I still wasn't much of a hugger, unless it was Will. I blushed at the thought.

"Yeah, well we think there's another prophecy. We just had a meeting about it," she explained.

"Why didn't you invite me?" I asked.

"Because you weren't involved that much in the last prophecy, if you get what I'm saying. We were trying to see if it might connect with the last one, no connections so far," she said.

"Well that's good I suppose," I said.

"Can I come in?" she asked.

"Oh of course," I said.

"I'm staying the night tonight, and then going home tomorrow," she said.

"Why go so soon?" I asked.

"I was going to leave this afternoon," she pointed out.

"Okay, but why leave so soon?" I asked.

She blushed.

"From the look in your eyes and the way you're blushing, I'm guessing it's not because you need to get back there to be praetor," I said.

"I have a boyfriend," she smiled.

"That's great, so do I," I said.

"You're gay?" she asked surprised.

"Yeah," I said.

"I'd never pinned you as gay," she admitted.

"Well, when you lent your strength to me I was worried when you said that you felt my that you might find out," I admitted.

"So, give me all the details," she said.

"Alright, but then you have to do the same for me." I said.

Being happy, wasn't all that bad. Maybe I'd just been avoiding being happy in my life after Bianca died. Maybe I thought that it's not okay to be happy after that, that she wouldn't want me to be happy or something. Although, I wish I'd felt happy earlier though; because it felt really good.

"Go on," she said after a moments pause.

"His name is Will Solace, we've been going out for almost ten months now and I think that's it," I said.

"Okay, my boyfriend is called Dylan Smith and we've been going out for almost a month," she said.

"You know, it seems like everyone's love life is working out. Hazel and Franks', Percy and Annabeths', Piper and Jasons', Leo and Calypsos', You and Dylans' and me and Will," I said. "It's a nice feeling."

"Yeah it is," she agreed. She paused for a moment. "Well, I wanted to go see Gleeson Hedge before tomorrow."

"Well, I'll give you an update before you leave. He's really happy with Mellie and Chuck, his little kid, has grown quite a bit. Chuck loves smashing things, a lot like his father, so don't bring anything valuable with you. Poor Clarisse has to clean up enough after him," I said.

"Thanks Nico," she chuckled.

"Anytime," I replied.

"I'll see you around," she said and walked out.

Now, I think I was going to see Will.

**LEO XIX:**

I jumped off Festus and then helped Calypso down. Gods, I loved her.

"So, we're in Sydney now," I said. "Where to?"

We had just landed right out in front of the Opera House. Man, that building looked pretty cool. I'm sure Annabeth would enjoy it. I should send everyone a postcard with a kangaroo on it. We'd decided to go to Asia after Europe, and then to Australia. Besides, Calypso had been quite interested in the koala bears and wanted to hug one. So we stopped over Russia, China, Taiwan, Laos, Japan, Malaysia, Singapore and then Indonesia before coming here. But not in that order.

"Is there a zoo somewhere?" she asked.

"Well, we'll have to find a hotel first and put down our bags," I said. "Then we can go sight-seeing."

We'd discovered that there were demigods and monsters all over the world. It was just out of the Gods' reach. Lots of them had moved from America before they even knew they were demigods. We met a couple that owned a demigod traveling service, so they recommended different hotels that we could use drachma for. For some reason I had more drachma than actual dollars, it also came in useful with the fact that we didn't have to exchange money. I exchanged in every country though. But with the amount we'd spent and the amount that they charge to exchange it, we only have about ten Australian dollars.

"Okay," she replied.

"Do you think they'll have Dragon parking?" I asked.

"I don't know, I haven't been here before," she protested.

"Hmm. We could catch a cab," I said.

"What's the hotels name?" she asked.

"_Sheraton On The Park_," I replied. "Says it's near a park so we could let Festus stay at the park."

"Festus, you can go and play somewhere now, but no disturbing any locals or kangaroos."

Festus creaked in agreement and flew off somewhere. I flagged down a cab.

"Hello," he smiled. "Where would you like to go?"

He had a very thick accent.

"The Sheraton On The Park," I said.

"Okay, not from around here are you?" he asked.

"No, we're from the U.S.," I said.

Which was a lie, but the easiest way to explain things. I don't think I should tell him about the other world out there.

"Oh yeah, whereabouts?" he asked.

"We've both moved so many times that we're not even sure," Calypso said.

"That's fair enough," he said. "So are you here on holiday?"

"Yes, we're traveling around the world at the moment. We've been to Mexico, most of Europe and some of Asia. Next we plan on going to Africa and South America."

"That sounds pretty cool, I've barely been outside of Australia. I've only been to Bali and Plantation Island in Fiji," he said.

"We just went to Bali," I said. "It's really nice."

"What's Fiji like?" Calypso asked.

"Oh it's beautiful. I went there as a kid, real nice place," he said.

"I think we'll have to add another stop on our trip," I said.

"Yes, you should. We're here now," he said.

"Thanks, man," I said.

"That's five dollars please," he said.

I handed him five dollars.

"Thank you," Calypso said.

He drove off. I walked into the hotel, it was amazing. We went to check in.

"Hello, how can I help you?" the front desk lady asked.

"We'd like to check in," Calypso said.

"Okay, names please?" she asked.

"Leo Valdez," I said.

"Ah yes, a room with a kind size bed, am I correct?" she asked.

"Yes, that's us," I said.

"Demigod, right?" she whispered.

"Yes," I whispered back.

"So you'll be paying in drachmas?" she asked.

"Yes," I replied.

"Okay great, follow me to your room," she said and lead us to the lift.

She pressed the button and a lift opened immediately. The doors closed.

"So are you a demigod, too?" I asked.

"Yes, child of Athena," she said. "You?"

"Child of Hephastus and this is Calypso," I said.

"Calypso as in the nymph that got stranded on Ogygia?" she asked.

I nodded.

"Oh wow, so I'm guessing you miraculously found Ogygia again after landing on it the first time," she said.

"Yep," I replied proudly.

"Wow, that's pretty cool," she replied.

The lift stopped and the doors opened, we piled out and she lead us down a hallway.

"So this is floor seven, your room number is 710," she said. "Your room should overlook Hyde Park." she said and opened the door to our room.

"Thank you," I said.

"If you need anything just call the lobby, we hope you enjoy your stay," she said and left and the door shut behind her.

I waited a few moments.

I kissed Calypso's cheek.

"Shall we check out the view?" she asked.

"Definitely," I replied.

We walked over to the window and saw a rather large gold thing playing in the park. It was Festus. I chuckled a little, I wonder what the mortals see. A giant golden retriever?

"Hey, look it's Festus," I said.

"Yeah," she said and kissed my cheek.

Tomorrow, I was gonna send a postcard to everyone. But first, I needed sleep and so did Calypso.

"Come on babe, we should sleep. We're jet lagged," I said.

I kicked of my shoes and lay down on the bed. She took off her sneaker and lay down in my arms. She snuggled into me and I soon felt myself falling asleep.

* * *

><p><strong>So, that's my... third? Yes, third chapter thingy. I hope you like it, and I'm running out of ideas to write about. The next one is 10 years later, and I know what to do for most of them. But should I do a 10 decades later and then say how they die? Nah, I don't think I should, but I'm open to any ideas if anyone has any. Like, should I make Calypso still be immortal and Leo becomes immortal somehow? I'm not sure but review if you want, I guess. It's nice to hear people's opinions. So, yeah that's it. I will hopefully post a new chapter thingy soon. This chapter thing also took forever to write. <strong>

**- pizzalovaaaaa (I should still change my username)**


End file.
